mihuracanllevatunombre
by Asakura-AmyMai
Summary: ojala les guste , ellas me dieron y me quitaron mi felicidad , ahora ¿porque el me la daria? , pero me equivoque , el es mi huracan ,  con la cancion mi huracan lleva tu nombre de Panda , ojala les guste


_Siento , siento , siento y vacio quien sabe porque siento _

_ siento , siento que esta a punto de suceder _

_algo le tendre que hacer _

_no soy de papel_

Como bien dice la cancion , no soy de papel , pues tengo emociones , y que alla sobrevivido a el imperdonable no quiere decir que sea un titere al cual pueden manejar a su antojo , me ocurrio eso con Dumbledore pero no mas , pues si me e enamorado , pero de las personas equivocadas , la primera fue Cho Chang al principio fue pura atraccion y todo comenso en el torneo de los tres magos , cuando fui inscrito por un desgraciado el cual me reunio con el se or tenebroso , devo admitir que ella me tenia de un ala , cada ves que la veia hablar algo en mi se estremecia

_Sabes lo que e hecho me e tatuado tu nombre aqui _

_Aqui en el antebraso para que todos sepan de ti _

_no me inporta si ya nunca_

_ podre ser feliz_

Pero sufri una decepcion cuando prefirio a Cedric en ves de a mi , sufri mi primera decepcion amorosa que se sentia peor que un crusiatus , y si , mi oportunidad para acercarme a ella vino el a o siguiente despues de la muerte de Cedric , ella ahora no me paraba de mirar , su mirada se sentia como fuego y eso a mi me gustaba , no lo sabia pero asi fue .  
>Y si , no paraba de mirarla , verla cenar , verla caminar , no me colmaba con eso , siempre la quise y quisas no me di cuenta , lentamente cai en la cuenta que me enamore de ella y quisas por toda la vida<p>

_te prometo _

_me va a encantar _

_la manera _

_en que doleras_

Pero para mi desgracia ella me traiciono , Ella con el veritaserum le dijo a Umbrige sobre nuestra sociedad y al final nadie confio en ella y mi amor por ella se esfumo como el fuego sin combustible y mi corazon quedo herido , pero por alguna razon no queria dejar de sentir esa emocion tan dulce

_Hace tiempo atras , te aseguro que tu eras mi huracan _

_ya no es asi , me dejaste morir (perdon por existir)_

_y cantaras , ignorando que ahi detras_

_ si quieres saber , lo que siento por ti , imaginate un dia gris_

Lo puedo acegurar , ella me hiso sentir bien , vivo quisas y libre , pero duro tan poco que no sentia fuerzas de seguir .  
>y quisas sea masoquista , pues quisas me guste sentirme herido y traicionado , es extra o , pero para mi no lo es , pues todo el mundo lo a echo , por lo cual ya me da exactamente lo mismo sentirme asi<p>

_Siente , siente , siente , toda esa adrenalina otra ves_

_ siente , siente , siente toda esa alegria otra vez _

_ya sera la ultima vez _

_la ultima vez_

Mi segundo amor fue Ginebra Weasly , la primera vez que la vi fue en el tren rumbo a Hogwarst acompa ando a Ron a tomar el tren , debo decirlo , era muy bonita , pero sentia cari o de hermanos , despues la salve del diaro de Tom , depues la vi con Dean , senti celos por primera vez , lo que sentia por Ginny era mas fuerte que el de Cho eso era seguro , pues yo con solo mirar que estaba con Dean y cuando los veia besarse , me daba rabia y cuando la vi llorar por pelear con ese estupido , me dieron ganas de romperle la cara

_Ven hechale sal hechales un poco mas de sal  
>Sal a las heridas para que arda un poco mas<br>Asi mas coraje me dara  
>piedad me faltara<em>_  
><em>

A la primera no le tome inportancia , pero ella con su fuerza , liderasgo , y sobre todo con su belleza me hiso caer de nuevo en el pozo del amor , pero esta vez no sabia si mi corazon saldria bien o mal de este nuevo amor

_Nunca nadie _

_te va a yudar_

_pues opinan _

_de ti igual_

Pero como deduje , mi corazon salio mal , la lucha contra el Lord me separo de ella , ella fue a Hogwarzt y yo me fui rumbo a destruirlo , y gane sobretodo gane , el ni o que vivio gano la guerra y el mundo estaria en paz ella se alejo de mi , parece que mi fama se esfumaba y perdia mi encanto , ahora mi corazon volvio a estar herido , pues al parecer ella solo le interezaba mi fama y quisas dinero y yo volvi a estar solo.

_Hace tiempo atras , te aseguro que tu eras mi huracan _

_ya no es asi , me dejaste morir (perdon por existir)_

_y cantaras ignorando que ahi detras si quieres saber _

_, lo que siento por ti , imaginate un dia gris_

Lo de Ginny fue mas fuerte que el de Cho , ella remecia mi mundo cuando estaba presente , el aire a mi alrededor se tornaba a su aroma a perfume de flores,  
>ella hiso que alguna vez mi cuerpo colapsara con solo regalarame una sonrisa o un beso en la mejilla , ella era mi huracan personal para poner mi mundo de cabeza , y ahora estoy solo con un corazon destrosado que ahora sufria soledad<p>

_te prometo me va a encantar , _

_la manera en que doleras_

_te prometo me va a encantar _

_ la manera en que doleras_

Al parecer soy masoquista , me gusta el dolor quisas , es por eso que siempre sufro y no me inporta un comino lo que ocurra conmigo , pero con tal de proteger a las personas que mas amo eso me asia feliz.  
>Cuando pense que mi mundo no podria estar peor me encontre con el , el ser al cual mas odie y admire en el mundo , Severus Snape , para mi fue como un balde de agua fria volver a verlo , pero algo en mi se agolpeo en mi pecho , sentia que era hermoso verlo , me sentia seguro con el , y denuevo volvi a caer pero ahora sentia miedo de volver a sufrir otra decepcion , mi corazon no aguantaria otra ruptura por algo tan patetico como el dinero y la fama.<p>

Pero tal parece que no es asi , el me ama , pues lo a demostrado muchas , se a enfrentado al mundo por mi , la diferencia de edad es mucha , el tiene 37 a os y yo apenas 18 , al principio de la relacion , el me dijo que buscara alguien mas joven y agrasiado , pero yo le dije que no , que lo queria a el y a nadie mas , esa fue la primera muestra de afecto , pues el seria capas de sacrificar su felicidad por la mia , pero yo estaba seguro de estar con el por mucho tiempo y ahora estaba apegado a su amor

_Hace tiempo atras , te aseguro que tu eras mi huracan _

_ya no es asi , me dejaste morir y cantaras , ignorando que ahi detras _

_si quieres saber , lo que siento por ti , _

_imaginate un dia gris_

El ahora forma parte de mi mundo , Cho y Ginny estaban en el olvido , mas de una vez las e visto , pero no le doy inportancia , aunque ellas an luchado por mi , pero su guerra termino , pues ya alguien gano mi corazon , el que remece mi mundo , el que con su aroma llena el aire que respiro , el que me hace sentir vivo , el que con solo una sonrisa revuelve mi corazon , el unico que es capas de tocarme y sentirme en la gloria , que me hace estremecer al punto de dolerme el cuerpo , que cuando el me abrasa me siento derretido y a la vez seguro , que coloca mi mundo de cabeza con solo mirarme

El es el unico , hasta que su muerte o la mia nos separe , _el es mi Huracan , el , Severus Snape_


End file.
